The Malignant
by Pyra
Summary: The Sequel to Tears of An Aibou and His Yami. If you haven't read it, READ IT FIRST! PG13 for Yami Bakura...
1. Evil Reborn

Pyra: All right ppls, I started the sequel!  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Yami:...  
  
Pyra: But, now that school is starting up again, I'm going to write short chapters so that I can update faster.  
  
Ryou: :(  
  
Yami: You forgot the disclaimer. (Is met with silence) FINE. Pyra does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
***************  
  
Yugi Motou sat staring hopefully out his window. The sun shined lazily into the room, the morning still early. Just two weeks ago, Yami Bakura had tried to steal the Millennium Puzzle and was again sent to the Shadow Realm, the peace re-attained. Yami had forgiven Yugi for his mistake and serious lack of judgment and it had all ended happily. But there was this tugging feeling that whispered to him that he had forgotten something. But what could he possibly have forgotten?  
  
"Good Morning, Aibou," Yugi turned, a smile blessing his sweet face as he saw his Yami.  
  
"Good morning, Yami." He returned. Yami smiled. At first, neither said anything, both enjoying the first few rays of light of the sun, the fresh morning breeze. "Ryou called," Yugi stated finally, turning away from the window to face his yami. "He sounded really jumpy."  
  
"We could go over and see how he's doing if you want," Yami told his aibou.  
  
"That'd be nice. I think this has been a pretty bad experience for him."  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Ryou sat huddled up against his bed. It had been two weeks since he had sent his own yami to the Shadow Realm, and still it haunted him. Those last words that his yami had spoken...I'll be back, I swear I will. And then you'll wish you were dead and buried. Ryou shivered. His yami had been able to escape from the Shadow Realm before, so what stopped him this time? And when he came back.... Ryou didn't dare finish that sentence.  
  
Right now both of Ryou's parents were on vacation. Last night, he had called Yugi. It seemed that Yugi was the only one he could talk to now a days. Yugi was patient and understanding. It wasn't like he didn't like the others, he did, but it wasn't the same.  
  
Diiiiiiiiiiiiing-Dooooooooooonng, the doorbell sung out, making Ryou jump a bit.  
  
"C-coming!!" He answered. He reluctantly got up from his bed and answered the door.  
  
"Hi, Ryou!" Yugi said, smiling. Ryou sighed with relief.  
  
"Hello," Yami said.  
  
"Hi," Ryou answered. "Come on in," Yugi and his yami complied and Ryou led them into his room. "You guys....surprised me,"  
  
"Sorry about that," Yami said. "My Aibou told me that you were a little jumpy. I thought maybe we'd keep you company seeing as how both your parents are gone on vacation,"  
  
"Thanks," Ryou told him graciously.  
  
"Ryou," Yugi started, "You never said exactly why you are so nervous..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yugi, Yami, there's something that's been worrying me... a lot."  
  
"What is it, Ryou?" Yami asked expectantly.  
  
"Well..." Ryou paused for a second. He was hesitant to resurface the thoughts that haunted him.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi urged.  
  
"Um, I - I - My yami said something to me telepathically before he was sent to the Shadow Realm... he - he said that... he'd - be back and that... I would wish I was dead and buried..."  
  
"It's all right, though, because now he's gone." Yami comforted. Yugi was quiet for a moment. What is it that I've been forgetting? He wondered. Then it hit him.  
  
"Yami," He said suddenly. "Yami Bakura has escaped from the Shadow Realm before,"  
  
"That's what's been worrying me," Ryou agreed.  
  
"Hm..." Yami thought for a moment. What if he escaped again? "I don't think he will this time." Yami finally said. They shouldn't worry with what-ifs.  
  
" - But!" Ryou started.  
  
"No, I really don't think that he'll come back. You sent him to the Shadow Realm, his own Aibou, so it should be a stronger hold on him," Yami said.  
  
"A-are you.sure?"  
  
"Very. You shouldn't worry so much."  
  
"Well, I personally don't blame him all that much, Yami," Yugi said. "Your forgetting already what Yami Bakura is like. He always comes back, and if he does this time.."  
  
"-.He's not going to be very happy with me." Ryou finished for Yugi.  
  
"Listen! I don't want either of you two to worry over this!! He's gone!!! THAT'S THAT!!!!!!!!!" Ryou cowered behind Yugi at Yami's anger. "GOT IT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yami, we're here to COMFORT him!!! NOT SCARE HIM!!!!!!" Yugi protested loudly. It was a curious thought as to how loud someone so sweet, innocent, and angelic could be.  
  
"Aibou!" Yami said, desperately trying to think of a comeback. No luck. Ryou stayed silent for his own safety. It was the battle of the light and the darkness. Ryou whimpered slightly.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE SCARING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Um. Yami thought to himself, careful not to let his Aibou hear. I had absolutely no idea he could yell that loud. I'm officially.scared.  
  
~SAY YOU'RE SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ Yugi yelled telepathically. Yami winced slightly.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! I guess I got a little carried away.!" Yami said, still holding his aching head. Yugi glared maliciously. Ryou just cowered further. Yugi was starting to scare him.  
  
"Come on Ryou! WE'RE leaving! We don't have to put up with this. Good-bye, Yami!"  
  
"Wh-what?! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!?!?!" Yami protested heatedly. Yugi grabbed Ryou by the sleeve and started to drag him out the door.  
  
"I'm going home to Grampa!!" Yugi shouted as he pulled Ryou out the door. "AND YOU HAVE TO KEEP WATCH OVER RYOU'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that Yugi stormed out the front door. "SHUT THE DOOR, YAMI!!!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"WHY ME?!?!?!?!" Yami demanded. There was no answer. Just then Yugi popped up seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"AND IF I'M RIGHT IN THINKING OF WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami blinked. Okay, his Aibou had officially lost it. And he was being a little too nice to Ryou..  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU SICKO!!!!!!!!!" Yugi said, again reappearing. He slapped Yami in the face and wheeled away. Yami just stood there, confused. His Aibou didn't usually act like this. Except for when he's hyper, tired, angry, and - well, okay once a week or so he did this. Yami shrugged and sat down on Ryou's bed to think. About something. Strange thought, to think of what to think about.  
  
************  
  
Ryou and Yugi actually ended up taking a walk instead of going back to Yugi's place. Yugi noticed just how jumpy Ryou was. Then again, he didn't blame him. HE would be freaked if there was a vengeful Yami Bakura after HIM.  
  
"Umm.." Ryou started, attempting to break the silence. Yugi didn't reply, he didn't know what to say. They came to a forested park a ways off and decided to stop for a rest.  
  
"Do you and your yami usually argue like that?" Ryou wondered.  
  
"No, just every once in a while."  
  
"Do you think my yami will come back.?" Ryou shivered at the concept.  
  
"I hope not. Yami doesn't think so," Yugi replied, trying to convince not only Ryou, but himself as well.  
  
"Well, then." Ryou and Yugi turned and leaped to their feet when they heard the all too familiar voice. "I guess Yami was wrong," Ryou paled considerably and almost fainted as Yami Bakura emerged from the shadows.  
  
*********  
  
Pyra: All right ppls! I TOLD you it'd be short! And, um, I think I was a little bit hyper in some parts and the result of that was.. perhaps TOO much comical relief. heheh ^^;;;; Sorry!!  
  
Yami:.  
  
Ryou: My yami's back!! AHHH!!!!!! (faints)  
  
Yami:... Maybe I should have paid more attention to the what-ifs,...  
  
Pyra:...yeeeeeeees oh smart one, Well anyways, please R&R and give suggestions! ^_^ 


	2. Used

Pyra: Yay! Ppls like!!  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Yami: Hm.  
  
Pyra: :( Well I'M glad.  
  
Yami: (sarcastically) So am I,  
  
Ryou and Pyra: (silence)  
  
Yami: Oh, giving me the silent treatment? (silence) Well it won't work!! (silence) FINE!!!!! I GIVE!! Pyra does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. (silence) AHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!  
  
***************  
  
Yugi and Ryou backed up fearfully as Yami Bakura approached. He smirked and narrowed his eyes towards Yugi.  
  
"Yugi! Run!" Ryou commanded. "I'll catch up!" Yugi shot a concerned glance at his friend, but nodded and ran off into the trees.  
  
Yugi ran as fast as he could, sure that Yami Bakura must be behind him. But when he stopped, there was no one else. Yugi tapped lightly on the Millennium Puzzle, and with a burst of brilliant light, Yami appeared.  
  
"Aibou, I thought you 'weren't going to put up with me'." Yami said sarcasticly. Then he noticed that his aibou was breathing hard, pale, and obviously scared. "Oh all right. What is it?"  
  
"Yami Bakura - He came - back!" Yugi said inbetween gasps.  
  
"You're kidding! No, this can't be right..."  
  
"He is," Yugi finally regained his breath and was able to talk normally. "And I think he's after Ryou. Yami... will you protect us, please?" Just one look into those scared, violet eyes would have been enough to persuade anyone, but Yami had already been persuaded as it was.  
  
"Of course, Aibou." And with that, he disappeared into the Puzzle. Yugi sighed in relief, feeling secure now that Yami was close at hand.  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi turned towards where Ryou had shouted out. "Yugi, where are you?"  
  
"Over here!" Yugi called, smiling. He was glad that Ryou was all right. His friend energed from the trees ahead, a little scratched up, but nothing major.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I finally lost him," Ryou smiled weakly and sat down against a tree, exhausted.  
  
"Are you all right, Ryou?" Yugi asked, sitting down next to his friend. Ryou tried to say something, failed, and for a second just looked at Yugi helplessly. "What is it Ryou? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Ryou finally said in a weird tone.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryou scooted closer, and for a split second, that look of helplessness returned, but it was quickly replaced with a smug look of pure confidence. "Ryou, are you sure you're okay?" Wait a minute... Yugi thought, he's acting more like - But his thought was cut off when the metal touched his throat.  
  
"Perfectly." Yugi looked up ever so slowly into Ryou's eyes, and saw a look of pure evil, pure vengence. A look that made one cringe. Ryou stood and pressed the blade of the knife against Yugi's throat harder and Yugi backed up until he was back to back with the tree. Still Ryou pressed the blade further, right between Yugi's jaw and his neck. Yugi looked fearfully into Ryou's eyes, and again there was the flicker of helplessness, gone in an instant. Then he realized what was going on. Ryou was being possessed by his yami, struggling to regain control. Yugi shut his eyes, waiting for Ryou/Yami Bakura to finish it -  
  
- And Yugi abruptly changed into Yami.  
  
"Ryou - ! What are you - doing?!" Yami asked, all to aware of both his promise to protect Yugi and Ryou... and the knife Ryou held at his throat. This was a very bad situation for him, considering he couldn't hurt Ryou, even to save himself.  
  
"What am I doing? Isn't it obvious enough for you, pharaoh? Or haven't you noticed the knife I'm holding?"  
  
"But - why, Ryou...?" Yami asked. He looked up at Ryou, eyes filling with tears of betrayal and helplessness. Then, unexpectedly, Ryou broke into tears, dropping the knife to the ground.  
  
"My - my Yami... he said..." The rest was lost in a whirlwind of emotions. Ryou sank to his knees, crying. Yami came over, now sure that it was really Ryou, that his Yami had threatened him badly and made him do all of this.  
  
"Ryou, it's okay, I won't let him hurt you," Yami comforted, putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou stopped crying, looked up at Yami, and... smirked.  
  
"Fooled you." He whispered. Yami had absolutely no time to block the kick that Ryou sent to his stomach, making him double over with excruciating pain. The last thing Yami heard was Ryou's evil laughter, then everything went black.  
  
**************  
  
Yami: Hm. (silence) AGAIN?!?!?! (silence) FINE! Pyra meant to say that she apologizes for such short chapters, she will have LOT'S of homework when school starts, therefore, no time for long chapters. (Silence) Oh yeah, and R&R if you want them to stop giving me the silent treatment. (silence) MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOPP!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!! PLEASE!!!!!! (Anime crying)  
  
Pyra and Ryou: (silence) 


	3. NOTICE BOARD

Pyra: OKAY PEOPLES!! THIS IS A NOTICE BOARD!!!  
  
Yami: SHE"S TALKING!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Pyra: And I got requests for a pic of Yami crying. and I happen to have a screen-shot of one!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Pyra: I did NOT take it myself, it is small, but it is REAL!!! My friend Sabreena, aka: Lady of Dark Blood sent it to me. WAAAHH!!! POOOOOOR YAAAAAMII!!!! He's got his serious face on and everything, but he's crying!!!!! To see it, copy and paste the following address:  
  
http://www.fly-bluesky.com/dragonballcosmos/CY.jpg  
  
Pyra: Also, since school is starting, I can only update so often, so pleeeeaaaase forgive me!!! I'm sooooryyy!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. helpless

Pyra: Whew!! Another chapter for you guys!! I'm sorry, this one is acceptionally short, but hey, I had homework!!!  
  
Yami:...  
  
Ryou: I'm quite anxious to find out what happens! I sure hope nothing bad, though! ^_^  
  
Pyra: Then ONWARD FELLOW COMMENTERS!!! TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Yugi finally came to, aching pretty much everywhere. Where was he? He looked around. A fireplace, a couch and a chair, and a desk. Ryou's living room.  
  
"Awake, are we?" Ryou asked, coming into the room. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the Millennium Puzzle dangling about Ryou's neck beside the Ring.  
  
"Wh-what did you do to Yami.?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just locked in his Spirit Room. And now that you're awake, let's GO." Yugi blinked.  
  
"G-go where...?"  
  
"To Egypt."  
  
"Wha?!" Ryou glared at him.  
  
"I'm going to permanently seal him away forever. So that he can't be released. Unfortunately, for me to do that, I have to kill you in his tomb. Quite inconvenient to have to travel so far if you ask me." Yugi paled at what Ryou had said and backed up closer to the door. "And Yugi, I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. I happen to have a dozen throwing knives at hand and it'd be a pity to accidentally kill you before we get to the Pharaoh's tomb. Think of it this way, you're going to be killed no matter what you do, so don't fight it. If you ask, I might even make it quick when we're there. I might even be nice enough to seal away your soul with your yami's."  
  
Yugi despairingly fell down to his knees, crying. Ryou just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside of his Spirit Room, Yami paced about nervously. What was going on? Why couldn't he talk with his aibou telepathically? Yami tried to open the door to his Spirit room for about the millionth time, still locked. He sat down on the chair in the middle of the room, his head in his hands. What is going on?!  
  
Heh, hello Pharaoh.  
  
[Wh-wha ....!!? Yami Bakura?!!]  
  
Heheheh...that's me.  
  
[What's going on? What's happening to my Aibou?!?]  
  
We're going to Egypt. Then I'm going to seal you BOTH, never to be released by anyone ever again...  
  
[Y-You can't do that...!! ... Can you...?]  
  
I certainly can, and I certainly will. Now that Yugi's my captive, there is no way anyone has a chance to stop me. All I have to do is go to your tomb and kill him.  
  
[N-no!!! You can't!!!]  
  
Like I said Pharaoh, can and will. Now if you don't mind, I have a plane to catch...  
  
[NO!!!!!!!!] But it was too late. Yami Bakura cut off the link. Yami's head dropped to his knees in dispairing. Then he heard something.  
  
(Yami, are you... arguing with yourself...?)  
  
[Yugi?!?!?!??!] Then Yami realized his mistake. [Ryou?]  
  
(Um... who is this?)  
  
[Yami!! Yami Yugi!!]  
  
(Yami? I thought you were my yami at first... but he's still using my body...)  
  
[Ryou, this is important. Do you know what's happening?]  
  
(...hold on. I'll check...) Yami waited patiently as Ryou checked to see what was going on. He returned in a moment. (My yami says that we're at my house. Yugi's here, my yami kidnapped him. He also says that if either of you try something funny... he has multiple throwing knives...)  
  
[Oh my Ra...] Yami just then noticed that Ryou was crying. [Ryou? Are you alright??]  
  
(I-I just can't believe that he's - doing this...! Yugi probably doesn't even know - that it's not really - me...!) Ryou practically choked on his own words.  
  
No Ryou, I'm sure that he knows it's not you. He knows you'd never do anything like that. Ryou wasn't able to reply, he was so absorbed in his weeping. Yami sympathized for him. He could find no words of comfort, however, and so he just said We have to hope that everything is okay in the end... but at least this time I may not be sealed alone... but I don't know if my aibou would be able to take it. I know that five millenia was plenty long enough for me, so how in the world is he going to be able to stand eternity? Ryou choked back another wave of tears and Yami realized that his words had not comforted at all, but rather, made everything look all much worse. I'm sorry Ryou. He said softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: WARNED YOU IT WAS MEGA SHORT!!! Also, I forgot to say: I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh!!  
  
Yami: AIBOU!!!!!  
  
Ryou: HE CAN'T!!!!!!!!! (starts crying, then he and Yami BOTH start crying and hugging eachother)  
  
Pyra: WAAAAAHHH!!! YUUUUUGGIIIIIII!!!!! Oh wait, I'm the one who wrote that!! ^^;;; And Yami, Ryou, it's JUST a story!!  
  
Yami: (regains his cool) I knew that.  
  
Ryou: (still crying a little) I know... but it's written so realistic and stuff and. (starts crying again)  
  
Pyra: RYOU!!!!! DON'T CRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hugs Ryou to make him stop crying) OKAY PPLS!!! NOW YOU GUYS NEED TO GIVE RYOU SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!!! AND R&R!!! 


	5. Stalling

Pyra: Don't own Yugioh, everyone knows that by now.  
  
Ryou: (is surrounded by presents from fans) ^_________^  
  
Pyra: ^^;;; Well you guys made him feel better I'm guessing! ^^;;;;;;  
  
Ryou: Thank you so much!! ^__^  
  
Yami: Wow! I got stuff too! ^________^  
  
Pyra: Yup!! You're loved too, Yami!! ^_^ But anyway, I better get to the story, you ppls are probably mega-anxious by now!! Oh yeah, And I apologize for it taking so long!! 6 hours of school, 6 hours of homework!!!!!!!!! Literally!!!! Well, here you go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yugi looked up weakly at the towering Pyramid that stood before him and 'Ryou'. He was quite aware that it was really Yami Bakura. So this was it. Yami's downfall in his own tomb. HIS downfall. Ryou smirked.  
  
"Quite a sight, aren't they?" He said mockingly. Yugi just hung his head in defeat. Ryou laughed. "Oh come now, Yugi, where's your optimism?" Yugi fought back tears in the humilliation and. the inevitable thing that would happen inside the Pyramid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Do you know what's going on, Ryou?]  
  
(.we're at the Pyramid.)  
  
[we need to think of something quickly.]  
  
(yes, but what?]  
  
[hmm.. wait, I think I may have it. But we have to somehow get though to my Aibou.]  
  
(what are you thinking to do?)  
  
[you'll see. With a bit of acting and a little bit of shadow powers, we can pull this off.]  
  
(well, I'll try to distract my yami for a minute so that you have time to tell him.)  
  
[good.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Aibou?] Yugi's head snapped up in an instant when he heard his Yami's voice.  
  
{Yami?!?!?!}  
  
[yes, now listen carefully, I only have time to say this once. And do not question what I tell you.]  
  
{o.okay..}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do YOU want?!?!! Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
(I - I wanted to know what you are going to do.)  
  
You already know, you baka!  
  
(Well, I mean. how.? How do you seal away someone's soul?) To this, Yami Bakura actually showed some eagerness.  
  
You see, it involves a certain ceremony to do so. You would have to chant this certain spell and then you have to sacrafice that person's Aibou.)  
  
(But what if you just wanted to seal away Yugi?)  
  
I don't, but even if I did, I would have to seal them both away.  
  
(Yami?)  
  
Yeeees?!  
  
(Um. Yami didn't have an Aibou when he was the Pharaoh though,)  
  
Ack! You baka!! Of course he didn't!! Since he sealed himself away, he didn't NEED a sacrafice!!  
  
(Umm.. then how was that done?)  
  
JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! Can't you see you're delaying me?!?!?  
  
(Um.okay...) Ryou just hoped that he's bought enough time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyra: Okay, that was a SHORT chapter! But all the same, I only had a little spare time!! ^^;;;;  
  
Yami: What did I tell my Aibou to do?  
  
Pyra: You'll see! Well, give suggestions, R&R, and I hope to get back to you soon! 


End file.
